


First Time

by Lhaewiel



Series: SPN goes Fantasy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Other, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhaewiel/pseuds/Lhaewiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very first time Dean actually feels something very close to awe it is when he meets Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: written in an hour, not beta’d, I hope it is everything IC, even if AU!verse, and that there aren’t grammatical mistakes. I hope you’ll like this! The Tumblr for this AU is here: <http://spngoesfantasy.tumblr.com/>

**First time**

The very first time Dean actually feels something very close to awe it is when he meets Castiel. 

As a hunter, and archer, who has seen everything, from dragons to sylphs, he tends to not be so surprised when it comes to things who have to do with the supernatural. 

Everything is ready; Sam is outside of the cave, carving symbols around the stone walls with Bobby, while he’s on the inside. He’s waiting for something to happen, while he nocks the arrow to the bowstring. It’s been quite some time since he’s been so tense. Thing is, he has to clear up some questions that have been bugging him from the moment someone dragged him out of that Hell he had been forced into by his quite risky pact he made, when his brother was killed. And, to add oil to the fire, maybe that someone is linked to some mysterious events that are happening - like already slaughtered ogres, or the presence of magic formulas he never heard of carved into stones. 

That’s why there’s this whole apparatus of traps and ancient spells inside and outside the cave where said someone is apparently heading to. 

Everything begins with a tumbling sound and the flickering of the lanterns that brighten the cave. Dean draws the bow, while Bobby comes into the cave and tells him Sam is guarding the entrance. The flickering grows more and more, until the two men can literally hear sounds like far thunders rumbling. And there, among all this noise, he comes in, not even bothered by all the spells on the walls. He walks solemnly towards Dean and Bobby holding a long staff; his blue eyes seem to reflect the flickering of the lanterns. 

In that moment Dean feels awe. More than fear, it is the feeling of not knowing exactly what to do, of being surprised. It is a mage the person who is walking towards him - and Dean has never actually seen a mage. This feeling lasts for just a few seconds, then he shoots an arrow to the mage’s direction. The latter does not even flinch, keeping walking calmly towards them. Then the archer pulls out his dagger and points it towards the black haired man. 

\- Who are you? 

\- I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. 

The mage talks like it is just a matter of nothing. Quickly Dean snaps: 

\- Well, then, thanks for that. 

And as fast as he can, he stabs the mage, who once again does not even move. Dean is startled, he doesn’t know what to think. Bobby acts and tries to stop him, but the mage, pulling out of his body the dagger so easily it hurts, just wavers his staff and petrifies him. Then he turns towards the archer. 

\- Dean, we need to talk. Alone. 

The archer renounces to think straight. He asks with a suspicious tone: 

\- Who are you? 

\- Castiel.


End file.
